Hell is for children
by punkkagome
Summary: it's a one shot


Hey all, another one-shot song fic… what can I say? I was hit again with an idea (hopefully a good one!!!) This one is for Kagura, Kanna and all of Naraku's other "children" or reincarnations… I thought it appropriate since he uses them to do all his dirty work. I'm using Pat Benatar's song, 'Hell is for Children'… hope you like.. 

Hell is for Children

They cry in the dark, 

So you can't see their tears, 

They hide in the light, 

So you can't see their fears, 

Forgive and forget, 

All the while, 

Love and pain,

Become one and the same, 

In the eyes of a wounded child, 

Sent on another set up for their father, Kanna begs to sit and rest, Kagura is a little timid about them doing so. But she was just as tired as Kanna. He was always sending the on his dirty work, things he should be doing. Kanna whimpered as they trudged along, carrying her soul collecting mirror. Kagura frowned, and gave in. They sat under a tree, Kanna put her head in Kagura's lap, dozing into a light sleep, but stirring from the dream she had that she wanted to escape quickly. 

"Why does he do this to us? Why must we fight all of his battles?" Kanna asked curiously, her gray eyes shone with sadness. Kanna searched for words to say, but could come up with nothing positive. 

"I don't know." she finally replied, feeling her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Kanna's head laid once again on Kagura's lap. Kagura stroked her long white hair, comforting her little sister the best way she could. 

"One day, Kanna, I promise, we will be free." she vowed, her red eyes glowing with determination. 

They sat there under the tree for a few more minutes, dreading their mission. Finally getting up, brushing the dirt off of them, they continued on.

Because Hell, 

Hell is for children, 

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess, 

Hell, 

Hell is for children, 

And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

He knows my weakness', what chance do we have to win this battle for him? Inuyasha was weak though, strength somewhat depleted. Then I sensed it, Kanna was in danger. I had to protect my little sister, screw Naraku's orders! I have to retreat and save Kanna! She ran away from her opponent, startling him and hearing his cries to come back and finish what I had started. The battle was no longer of any importance, it hadn't been since my little sister was created. She ran blindly to the scent of Kanna's blood. She threw out her feather, clutching Kanna tightly in her arms, and flying to safety. 

It's all so confusing, 

This brutal abusing, 

They blacken your eyes, 

Then apologize, 

Be daddy's good girl, 

And don't tell mommy a thing, 

Be a good little boy, 

And you'll get a new toy, 

Tell grandma you fell off the swing

Kanna was badly injured. Her mirror had collected too many souls, which had been severed by Kagome's arrow, releasing the souls and rendering her defenseless against the following attacks. Kagura wasn't there to protect her, Kanna told her she could handle it. She landed by a serene lake, washing the blood off of Kanna, and herself from her own wounds. Her anger and sadness building deep inside of her, they had to get away from his power, she had to steal their hearts from him. Kanna was knocked out cold, Kagura was tired from the battle with Inuyasha. Kagura wrapped her arms around her sister and rested by the lake. Knowing that there would be hell to pay when they returned to Naraku's fortress. Kagura awoke the next morning, all injuries gone from the battle, Kanna gone from her arms. She searched around frantically for her, finding her sitting underneath a tree, looking into her mirror, a frightened look upon her face. 

"Kanna what is it?" Kagura asked rushing over to her. 

"Naraku… he's mad at us.. Very mad at us.." Kanna forced out, small tears streaming down her pale face. 

Kagura didn't want to, neither did Kanna, but they knew they had to face him. They began trudging back to the fortress they called home. Fear in their body's and face shone brightly to Naraku once they appeared in his chamber, making him smile an evil smile at the two. They looked down at the ground, hoping that it would be over soon, as he called for them to come closer, rising and holding a whip in his hand. 

Because Hell, 

Hell is for children, 

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess, 

Hell, 

Hell is for children, 

And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh, 

NO!!!

Hell is for children!!!!!!

Kagura and Kanna screamed in pain as the whip made contact with their flesh, hot tears flowing down their faces, they had failed and this was their punishment. 

Hell, 

Hell is for hell, 

Hell is for hell,

Hell is for children!!! 

Hell, 

Hell is for hell, 

Hell is for hell, 

Hell is for children!!!

Hell is for children!!! 

HELL IS FOR CHILDREN!!!!!

Kagura sat in their room, holding Kanna tightly as she cried herself to sleep. Kagura had to find a way to steal their hearts. They had to free themselves from his torture. But how would she accomplish the task? She would need help. But from who?

I know this was pretty dark, I apologize, but it's something that hit me. Like it? Hate it? R&R! 

JaNe!


End file.
